


Kaname's New Lover

by ShinyHunter136



Category: Fireman Sam (Cartoon), Miraculous Ladybug, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Vampire Knight (Anime & Manga), 꼬마버스 타요 | Tayo the Little Bus (Cartoon), 로보카 폴리 | Robocar Poli (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:15:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 23
Words: 2,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26271739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinyHunter136/pseuds/ShinyHunter136
Summary: My eight pets and I fall into the world of Vampire Knight.
Relationships: Kaname Kuran and Megan Kendell





	1. Prologue

It's 4:00 pm on Thursday March the 5th 2026. 

Kaname is in the dorm room and he's daydreaming about finding a wife.

Five minutes later.

It's 4:05 pm. 

Kaname saw a really beautiful girl in his daydream and the door opened up. 

One minute later Kaname looked up and he saw Zero standing there.

Four minutes later Kaname and Zero stopped chatting with each other.

It's 4:10 pm. 

One hour later.

It's 5:10 pm.

Kaname got a book on the Real World from Kaien Cross and he looked at it. 

Later that night.

It's 10:30 pm.

Kaname and Zero are fast asleep in their dorm room. 

The Chapter Ends. 

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	2. One. I capture all of the Nuzlocke Pokemon and I get all of the Trainer supplies.

The next day. 

It's 5:00 am on Friday March the 6th 2026.

I woke up in my bedroom and I got dressed in my favorite outfit. 

It's 5:10 am. 

Fifty minutes later. 

It's 6:00 am.

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.

Four hours and forty five minutes later.

It's 10:45 am.

I captured all of the Nuzlocke Pokemon and I got all of the Trainer supplies.

I evolved all of the Pokemon that could and I kept some of them as babies.

I boxed the banned Pokemon with Molayne and I boxed the other Pokemon with Sonia.

Later that night. 

It's 10:30 pm.

I'm fast asleep on the futon couch in my bedroom and I've got my Pokemon in their Luxury Balls. 

The Chapter Ends.

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	3. Two. My eight pets and I enter the world of Vampire Knight after falling into a hole.

The next day. 

It's 5:00 am on Saturday March the 7th 2026.

I woke up in my bedroom and I got dressed in my favorite outfit. 

It's 5:10 am. 

Fifty minutes later. 

It's 6:00 am.

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.

Three hours and five minutes later. 

It's 9:05 am. 

I packed up my belongings and I left my house.

I got my kwami Pokey and she hid herself in the purple backpack. 

Twenty minutes later.

It's 9:25 am. 

My eight pets and I fell into a hole. 

Twenty minutes later.

It's 9:45 am.

My eight pets and I are in the Vampire Knight world. 

The Chapter Ends.

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	4. Three. We turn into Pokemon from the kwami and we sneak into the Moon Dorm.

Ten minutes later.

It's 9:55 am.

My eight pets and I got turned into Shiny Pokemon from the kwami Pokey.

Emolga,Glameow,Grookey,Kanto Meowth and Purrloin.

Riolu,Scorbunny,Sobble and Yamper.

Twenty minutes later.

It's 10:15 am.

My eight pets and I snuck into the Moon dorm.

Five minutes later.

It's 10:20 am.

My eight pets and I found the bedroom belonging to Kaname Kuran.

The Chapter Ends.

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	5. Four. I meet Kaname Kuran and I get my bedroom

Five minutes later.

It's 10:25 am.

Kaname Kuran opened up the door and he saw us nine Pokemon. 

Twenty minutes later.

It's 10:45 am. 

I met Kaname Kuran and I got my bedroom. 

After lunch.

It's 12:30 pm.

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.

The Chapter Ends. 

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	6. Five. I meet the Night Class students and I meet the boss Kaien Cross.

Four hours and twenty minutes later.

It's 4:50 pm.

I met the night class students and I showed them my Pokemon.

I met the Headmaster Kaien Cross and I showed him my Pokemon.

After dinner. 

It's 6:30 pm.

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.

One hour later.

It's 7:30 pm.

I saw Kaname and Headmaster Kaien Cross talking to each other.

Twenty minutes later.

It's 7:50 pm. 

I entered the dorm room and I locked the door. 

One hour later.

It's 8:50 pm.

I've got my belongings packed up and tomorrow I'm going to leave for my Pokemon journey. 

Later that night.

It's 10:30 pm.

I'm fast asleep on the futon couch in my bedroom and I've got my Pokemon in their Luxury Balls.

The Chapter Ends. 

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	7. Six. Kaname proposes to me and I accept

The next day.

It's 6:00 am on Sunday March the 8th 2026.

The next day. 

I woke up in my bedroom and I got dressed in my green Kalos outfit. 

It's 6:10 am.

Fifty minutes later.

It's 7:00 am.

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.

Two hours and thirty minutes later.

It's 9:30 am.

Kaname proposed to me and I accepted.

After lunch.

It's 12:30 pm.

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore. 

The Chapter Ends.

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	8. Seven. We get married and we start our family.

Four hours later.

It's 4:30 pm.

Kaname and I got married.

Kaname and I started our family.

After dinner.

It's 6:30 pm.

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.

Later that night. 

It's 10:30 pm.

Kaname and I are fast asleep in our dorm rooms.

Tomorrow morning I'm leaving for the Pokemon world and we're not coming back.

The Chapter Ends.

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	9. Eight. We leave the Vampire Knight World and we enter the Pokemon World.

The next day. 

It's 5:00 am on Monday March the 9th 2026.

I woke up in my bedroom and I got dressed in my yellow Kalos outfit.

It's 5:10 am.

Fifty minutes later.

It's 6:00 am.

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.

Twenty minutes later.

It's 6:20 am.

Sonic,all eight pets and I are in Striaton City.

Five minutes later.

It's 6:25 am.

Sonic is in the Luxury Ball and he's fast asleep.

The Chapter Ends.

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	10. Nine. I defeat the Unova Gym Leaders and I lose Lani the Ultra Shiny Liepard.

Four hours and twenty minutes later.  
It's 10:45 am.  
I got the Gym Badges and I lost Lani the Ultra Shiny Liepard.  
I got the body of my Pokemon cremated and I put it in the last pouch of my purple backpack.  
The pets and Pokemon tried to cheer me up.  
After lunch.  
It's 12:30 pm.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	11. Ten. I defeat the Elite 4 and I decline the Champion title.

Four hours later.  
It's 4:30 pm.  
I defeated the Elite 4 and I declined the Champion title.  
I kept getting sick and Nurse Joy told me that there's a baby coming.  
I looked for houses in the Pokemon World and I found one in the Konoha Region.   
I bought the house in Covington City and I saw the Pokemon laboratory nearby.   
After dinner.  
It's 6:30 pm.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	12. Eleven. I find out that we're expecting two sets of identical twins and I get our nursery set up.

Two hours and thirty minutes later.  
It's 9:10 pm.  
I found out that we're having 2 sets of identical twins and I got our nursery set up.   
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
I'm fast asleep on the futon couch in my bedroom and I've got my Pokemon in their Luxury Balls.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	13. Twelve. I find out what the genders are and I paint the bedroom.

Two days later.  
It's 6:00 am on Wednesday March the 11th 2026.  
I woke up in my bedroom and I got dressed in my 1st pink Alolan Melemele Island outfit.  
It's 6:10 am.  
Fifty minutes later.  
It's 7:00 am.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
I'm fast asleep on the futon couch in my bedroom and I've got my Pokemon in their Luxury Balls.  
At 9:30 am Nurse Joy did the ultrasound and I saw two of each for my twins.  
At 1:30 pm I named the boys Cameron and Christopher.   
At 4:30 pm I named the girls Daisy and Lily.   
The Chapter Ends.   
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	14. Thirteen. I give birth to Cameron,Christopher,Daisy and Lily.

The next day.  
It's 6:00 am on Thursday March the 12th 2026.  
I woke up in my bedroom and I got dressed in my 1st pink Alolan Melemele Island outfit.  
It's 6:10 am.  
Fifty minutes later.  
It's 7:00 am.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
Three hours later.  
It's 10:00 am.  
I gave birth to the four babies and I got the two ovarian cysts removed.  
Cameron,Christopher,Daisy and Lily look just like me.   
Red hair and emerald green eyes.   
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
I'm fast asleep on the futon couch in my bedroom and I've got my Pokemon in their Luxury Balls.   
The Chapter Ends.   
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	15. Fourteen. I leave the Pokemon World and I enter the Fireman Sam world.

The next day.  
It's 6:00 am on Friday March the 13th 2026.  
I woke up in my bedroom and I got dressed in my 1st purple Alolan Melemele Island outfit.  
It's 6:10 am.  
Fifty minutes later.  
It's 7:00 am.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
Twenty minutes later.  
It's 7:20 am.  
Sonic,all 4 babies,all 8 pets and I are on Pontypandy Mountain near the rescue center.  
It's 1:20 pm on Sunday September the 13th 2026.  
Five minutes later.  
It's 1:25 pm.  
Sonic is in the Luxury Ball and he's fast asleep.   
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	16. Fifteen. I meet the firefighters and I meet the villagers.

Four hours and twenty minutes later.  
It's 4:50 pm.  
We met the firefighters and we met the villagers.  
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
I'm fast asleep in my bedroom at the fire station and I've got my Pokemon in their Luxury Balls.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	17. Sixteen. I get really sick with appendicitis and I get it removed.

The next day.  
It's 8:00 am on Monday September the 14th 2026 in Pontypandy.  
Over in my Pokemon world it's 2:00 am on Saturday March the 14th 2026.  
I woke up in my bed with a really sharp pain in my lower right side and I felt really hot.  
I felt really dizzy and I felt really nauseous.  
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
I'm fast asleep in my bedroom at the fire station and I've got my Pokemon in their Luxury Balls.  
I don't have the appendix anymore and I'm all better from the surgery.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	18. Seventeen. I leave the Fireman Sam World and I enter the Robocar Poli World.

The next day.  
It's 6:00 am on Tuesday September the 15th 2026 in Pontypandy.  
Over in my Pokemon world It's 12:00 am on Sunday March the 15th 2026.  
I woke up in my bedroom and I got dressed in my green Galar outfit.  
It's 6:10 am.  
Fifty minutes later.  
It's 7:00 am.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
Twenty minutes later.  
It's 7:20 am.  
Sonic,all 4 babies,all 8 pets and I are at the Banana Street cabin in Brooms Town.  
Five minutes later.  
It's 7:25 am.  
Sonic is in the Luxury Ball and he's fast asleep.  
Five minutes later.  
It's 7:30 am.  
I saw the forest fire and I called the rescue team.   
The Chapter Ends.   
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	19. Eighteen. I meet the rescue team and I meet the villagers.

Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
I'm fast asleep in my bedroom at the rescue station and I've got my Pokemon in their Luxury Balls.  
At 7:45 am Roy and his friends showed up.  
At 8:05 am the forest fire was put out and I was praised for my quick thinking.  
At 1:30 pm I met the villagers and I showed them my Pokemon.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	20. Nineteen. I leave the Robocar Poli World and I enter the Tayo World.

The next day.  
It's 6:00 am on Wednesday September the 16th 2026 in Pontypandy.  
Over in my Pokemon world It's 12:00 am on Monday March the 16th 2026.  
I woke up in my bedroom and I got dressed in my purple Galar outfit.  
It's 6:10 am.  
Fifty minutes later.  
It's 7:00 am.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
Twenty minutes later.  
It's 7:20 am.  
Sonic,all 4 babies,all 8 pets and I are at the 8th bus station in Tayo's world.  
Five minutes later.  
It's 7:25 am.  
Sonic is in the Luxury Ball and he's fast asleep.  
Five minutes later.  
It's 7:30 am.  
I saw the building fire and I called the rescue team.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	21. Twenty. I meet the rescue squad and I meet the villagers.

Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
I'm fast asleep in my bedroom at the rescue station and I've got my Pokemon in their Luxury Balls.  
At 7:45 am Frank and his friends showed up.  
At 8:05 am the building fire was put out and I was praised for my quick thinking.  
At 1:30 pm I met the villagers and I showed them my Pokemon.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	22. Twenty One. Kaname meets the babies and he's really happy.

The next day.  
It's 6:00 am on Thursday September the 17th 2026 in Tayo's world.   
Over in my Pokemon world It's 12:00 am on Tuesday March the 17th 2026.  
I woke up in my bedroom and I got dressed in my orange Galar outfit.  
It's 6:10 am.  
Fifty minutes later.  
It's 7:00 am.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
I'm fast asleep in my bedroom at the rescue station and I've got my Pokemon in their Luxury Balls.  
At 9:30 am I facetimed Kaname and he saw the babies.  
At 10:30 am Kaname found out about me being immortal and he was really happy.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	23. Twenty Two. Kaname and I send our kids out on their Pokemon journey.

Ten years later.  
It's 6:00 am on Wednesday March the 12th 2036.  
We woke up and we got dressed.  
It's 6:10 am.  
Fifty minutes later.  
It's 7:00 am.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
Three hours later.  
It's 10:00 am.  
Kaname and I sent our kids out on their Pokemon journey.  
I lost Shannon the Ultra Shiny Kommo-o and I had the body cremated.  
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
Kaname and I are fast asleep in the master bedroom.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


End file.
